Turtle, Meet Dragon Dragon, Meet Turtle
by Dragonblooded
Summary: "What is that thing?" Leo exclaimed. "It looks like the Kraang mutated a lizard and a bat." Donnie said. "I think it looks like a dragon!" Mikey shouted. "You idiot." Raph said, "Dragons don't exist!" A jet of flames shot out of the creature's mouth. "And it's a dragon." What will happen when the world of dragons and elves collide with the world of the mutant turtles?
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to try writing a crossover for the first time since I have to wait for votes concerning my other story. If you are reading this, please be sure to check my story An Honest Mistake and vote so I may continue working on that. This is the first ever existing Inheritance Cycle/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover! This is staged at the point in the fourth book, Inheritance, when Eragon and the Eldunari have made Galbatorix understand his misdoings with magic. For all intents and purposes, Shruikan is still alive. Maybe Arya got delayed with the Dauthdaert or something of that sort. Without further ado, presenting "Turtle, Meet Dragon. Dragon, Meet Turtle." YAY!**

Eragon drew more power from the Eldunari and showed Galbatorix more of his wrongdoing. Galbatorix screamed in pain from the sheer power of the spell. Through all the agony, somehow a thought came to him. "If I could channel all this power somehow, the results would be catastrophic…." He thought deviously. He stretched out the reaches of his mind, grabbing a little hold on each of the Eldunari, crazed or not, and Eragon. "Eh….Why not?" he thought, and reached into the minds of Shruikan and his prisoners. "Now, what to do…." Galbatorix thought.

Eragon heard his thoughts. "What are you planning, Galbatorix?" he thought. Eragon pressed his hex harder into Galbatorix's mind. Galbatorix howled miserably.

"How can I escape this torture?!" he thought with anguish, "ESCAPE! That's it!" He probably could have devised something better, but his mind was swirled with the suffered thought of the dragon souls. Drawing upon his stolen power, Galbatorix created an inter-dimensional portal. With a last demonic grin to Eragon, he launched himself through the indigo-black swirl.

"Where has he gone?" Saphira asked, releasing Shruikan. Thorn relaxed his bite, and Arya began to wander toward the portal. The second Shruikan had been released, he ran toward the portal, dragging his broken wing alongside him. With a roar, he too leapt into the portico between dimensions. The portal began to slowly shrink behind him.

"I feel terrible for whatever world he just entered." Murtagh said, unchaining Nasuada.

"We have to stop him!" Saphira cried.

"How do we do that?" Eragon asked.

Saphira looked him in the eyes and said to him silently, "You know how."

After a minute of pondering, a look of comprehension covered Eragon's face. "You're proposing we FOLLOW him?!" he exclaimed. The dragon solemnly nodded. Eragon looked to Arya. With a sad glaze to her eyes, she nodded as well. Murtagh stared silently at Eragon, his eyes speaking for both him and Thorn. Nasuada's eyes began to brim with tears, only to be swiped away by Murtagh. He drew her close and returned his gaze to Eragon. Eragon looked back to Saphira. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"This is what we must do." She answered. He sighed and climbed on her back. As Saphira began to walk into the portal, Eragon glanced over his shoulder. Nasuada gently waved, Murtagh's arm around her shoulders. Arya stood stiff, her right hand gently set on Thorn's left foreleg. Eragon turned back around, facing forward as the world behind him disappeared. The other four watched as the swirling nebula-like portal closed behind the pair, sealing them off.

Leo scaled a tiny water tower atop a high-rise, launching himself over the gap between the buildings with a few well-positioned flips. With a cartwheel flourish, he landed on the next rooftop with yards to spare. "Top that, Raph." He called over his shoulder.

"Just watch me." Raph replied, hand-springing off the building's edge and twirling like a ballerina. A deadly mutant ninja ballerina, at that. A soft thud acknowledged Raph had managed his landing.

"You are all going down." Donnie said before racing across the adjacent rooftop. He soared through the air, landing a sextuple flip. "YES!" he cried, "New record!"

"Well, prepare to have that record SMASHED." Mikey shouted, hopping into the air. He flew high, spinning like a motorized top.

"It's gonna be close…." Donnie said.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey cried, falling toward the building's edge. "Take that!" he exclaimed, brushing his foot on the edge, "Oh crap." He plummeted down the fire escape, crashing and rolling and crashing and rolling and crashing and rolling till he finally landed on the bottom. "Unnngh…." He moaned, "Donnie! Get the Band-Aids!"

Donnie facepalmed and began to climb down the fire escape to his little brother. Suddenly, a dark purplish blackish bluish swirl appeared in the sky. "Now what is that?" Donnie thought.

**So, how does the start of the first ever Eragon/Turtles fanfic look? Please review and it would be appreciated if you looked into my other two stories. Probably no more chapters for the next three or four days, I'll be at Girl Scout Camp. I just have to say this once. BOOYAKASHA! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned from GS camp, not only with a collection of bug bites and sunburns, but new Eragon/Turtles ideas! (I also had a few weird dreams involving Sonic the Hedgehog….) Please review; I'd love to hear what people think about the first Turtles/Eragon crossover. And just saying this beforehand, as long as it's not pretty much the same thing as mine, I don't care if someone else wishes to post another crossover of the same kind. The more the merrier!**

Donnie continued to stare at the swirling nebula in the sky. "Donnie?" Leo said, "Donnnnieeee? Hello-o?"

"Here, I'll fix him." Raph said, clambering down next to Donnie and slapping him upside the head.

Donnie glared at Raph; "What was that for?!" he cried.

Raph replied with a devilish smirk, "Well, it was partially because you weren't responding, and partially because it's fun!" He slapped his brother again.

"What's up, Donnie?" Leo said, joining his other brothers on the stairwell.

"THAT is up." He said, pointing at the swirly violet-indigo spot in the sky.

"What IS that?" Leo asked, looking intently at the mark.

"If I knew, then why would I be STARING AT IT?!" Donnie exclaimed angrily.

Raph glanced at him; "Geez. Cool down." He said.

"I think it's pretty!" Mikey shouted, hopping up behind his brothers.

Donnie turned to look at him, and a look of horror spread across his face. "Mikey!" he exclaimed, rushing over to him, "I forgot about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dude." Mikey said before suddenly pointing at the dark swirl, "What the heck is that?!"

"What's what?" Donnie said, turning to look at that befuddling swirl yet again. Nothing seemed different, until he noticed a small speck shot out of it. A big black shape followed it, swirling around and catching the little dot.

"What is that thing?" Leo exclaimed.

"It looks like the Kraang mutated a lizard and a bat." Donnie said.

"I think it looks like a dragon!" Mikey shouted.

"You idiot." Raph said, "Dragons don't exist!" A jet of flames shot out of the creature's mouth. "And it's a dragon."

The "dragon" let out a deep roar and started to plummet. It beat its wings, one seemed a bit crumpled and deformed, and choppily fluttered towards the city's edge. A higher snarl echoed from the swirling nebula that the turtles realized was some kind of portal. A much smaller blue "dragon" walked out of the portal, unfurled its wings, and took off after the black dragon. The swirly portal then promptly vanished. By now, more than just the turtles had noticed this supernatural display. A crowd of New Yorkers had gathered on the street and were pointing and gawking at the strange sights. Reporters spoke to cameras trained on the portal, interviewing science officials about their opinion on this strange phenomenon.

"We have to get out of here." Leo said softly, "There are too many people. We could be seen."

Raph grabbed Leo as he climbed down and heaved him back onto the stair. "Leo, there are DRAGONS out there." He said, "DRAGONS! If we don't figure out what's happening here, they just might get our covers blown anyway!" Leo stared resolutely at his brother. "Would Captain Ryan run away from a dragon if HE saw one?" Raph asked, inwardly groaning.

Leo stood up and confidently said, "No. And neither will I."

The turtles traversed across the city's roof, dodging the flashlight beams and camcorders of curious citizens. Eventually, they came upon a high-rise on the city's outskirts. A forested area lay off to its side. Smoke furled from the branches, thick and dark.

"Let's go." Leo said, sliding down the building's side.

"Donnie…." Mikey asked panicky, "Are we really gonna fight dragons?"

"Nonsense, Mikey. Dragons aren't real." Donnie replied. A flaming burst and a deep bellowing roar blasted from the woods. "We'll just have to wait and see." He quickly added.

Eragon explored the wooded area Galbatorix had landed in, plucking an umbrella-like plant off the ground. "Whatever these plants are…." He said, "They are certainly not Alagaesian."

Saphira glanced over at Eragon, a limp deer between her teeth. "But the animals certainly are." She said, snapping up the doe carcass, "And they are delicious."

"You know I won't eat meat, Saphira, so why must you taunt me with it?" Eragon said, examining thorny red brushwood.

"Because it is fun." She answered.

"I need to find some edible plants." Eragon said, fingering a three-leaved vine running along a tree before jumping back and rubbing his hands on his shirt, "And none of these seem to be anything I can eat, let alone touch. The plant life here is very hostile and energized, nothing like the calm mellow trees of Ellesmera."

"This isn't Ellesmera, Eragon." Saphira said, getting up and looking down on him, "I don't even think this is Alagaesia."

"Oh, do you think we're on Sharktooth?" Eragon asked, cautiously picking a little plant with three round leaves off the ground and spinning it between his forefinger and thumb.

"No." she replied, "I don't think we're in Alagaesia at all."

Eragon spun around, staring at Saphira. "You mean a different planet?" He asked, now thoroughly nervous.

"A different world." Saphira said, staring at stars forming foreign constellations. A sudden rustling in the distance attracted both their attentions. Voices could be heard chattering, getting louder by the second.

"I'm telling you Raph, we aren't gonna be able to find this thing!" Leo exclaimed, dodging a poison ivy tendril swinging in front of his head.

"Its big, its blue, its black, its sparkly…." Raph replied, "We'll find one or the other eventually."

"Eventually being the key word." Donnie muttered to Mikey.

Raph looked over his shoulder and glared at his younger brothers, only to crash headlong into a tree. All three of his brothers skidded to a stop and began to laugh uncontrollably, hard enough that Mikey and Leo began to cry. Donnie stopped laughing and stared into the area past the fallen turtle.

"Donnie?" Mikey choked, still laughing, "Earth to Donnie. Hello-o-o, Donnie, are you in there?"

"Guys…." Donnie said with a tinge of terror, "I think we found what we're looking for." As Raph removed his head from the tree it had become imbued in, Mikey and Leo followed Donnie's gaze to a large reptilian monster, shaking its big blue wings. She reached out her wingtip and poked the boy at her side. Eragon glanced up, holding a small bloom of clover.

"Look." She said silently, gesturing at their companions. He traced her gesture to the turtles and looked at them with a slightly confused, yet not scared expression.

Leo was the first to break the silence, saying, "Well Mikey. You were right. It is a dragon."

"Boo-yah!" Mikey shouted, pumping his fist, "Score one for Mikey!"

**So there you have it. Eragon and Saphira have now met Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. I know there has been a recent gap in my daily posts, but sadly there is going to be another. From the 7****th**** to the 10****th**** I will be in Sandusky on vacation, so you'll have to wait FOUR WHOLE DAYS for a chapter. Also, concerning my other story, An Honest Mistake, I will leave it up for vote until I return from vacation, then I will go with the winner at that time. There are currently four votes for Leo and none for Raph. Thanks to those of you who voted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to mbh040 and missylynn99 for reviewing this story. Read and review, favorite and follow, and all that fanfic stuff.**

Saphira stared at the turtles, examining them with care. "You creatures…." She said, "You are not Alagaesian, are you?"

"Alagaes-what?" Raph said, looking at the dragon, "Who the heck are you? WHAT the heck are you?"

"I am a dragon. " Saphira answered, "It is quite obvious, I should think."

"I think the better question is, what are YOU?" Eragon asked, walking up to Raph,

"We're turtles dude!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up next to Eragon.

"Mutant turtles, nonetheless." Donnie added.

"Mutant turtles…." Eragon said, "I believe you're right, Saphira. We aren't in Alagaesia anymore."

"What is this Alagaesia you keep mentioning?" Donnie asked.

"It is my home." Saphira said, "Our home."

"Wait," Eragon said, "Do you mean to say you've never even HEARD of Alagaesia?"

"Nope." Leo said, "This is New York."

"That portal must've brought us to another planet!" Eragon exclaimed, "Or another galaxy!"

"I don't think you come from anywhere near us." Donnie said, "Dragons are mythical creatures around here, as far as we know. Yet you speak English….This is puzzling, very puzzling."

"I think it's AWESOME!" Mikey shouted, dashing next to Saphira, "When are we gonna have another chance to meet a DRAGON?!"

"Possibly very soon." Saphira said solemnly, "We did not come here alone. An evil wizard by the name of Galbatorix is the reason we are here, and he has a dragon of his own in his service, Shruikan."

"Wait wait wait, WIZARD!" Leo exclaimed.

"A Dragon Rider, technically." Eragon stated. "Dragons and wizards and Riders, oh my!" Raph said with a smirk. Eragon eyed him confusedly. "Never mind." Raph said. "So, you are mutant turtles." Eragon said to Leo and Donnie, "What other creatures live in this world?"

"Humans, mostly." Leo said, "But you've got the basic selection of animals: lions, tigers, giraffes, deer, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

"Hmm…." Saphira said, "It seems you are the only non-Alagaesian creatures here."

"Oh, and Kraang!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Kraang?" Saphira said, "Now that is something new."

"I wouldn't expect you to know about them." Donnie stated, "They're from this place called Dimension X. In a twisted sort of way, we are too." Eragon and Saphira looked at him oddly.

"You are an alien to this world?" Saphira asked.

Donnie replied, "Kinda. We were normal turtles at one point, but we were coated in this stuff from Dimension X called Mutagen, and now we're this. Half human, half turtle."

"Interesting. It seems similar to what happened to me." Eragon said, running his fingers along his partially pointed ears.

"So what are you?" Raph asked, crossing his arms, "A mutant elf?"

"In a way, yes." Eragon said.

Raph stared at him, dumbfounded; "I half expect you to start saying that there are fairies and leprechauns running around this place too." He said.

"No." Eragon answered, "Dwarves and Urgals, yes, but no fairies or leprechauns." Once again, Raph gazed at him in open-mouthed speechlessness.

"Wow. You managed to make RAPH shut up." Mikey said, "Nice job, dude."

Raph regained his senses, rocketing off toward Mikey. "You're gonna get it!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAH!" Mikey screamed, hurtling over Saphira's back and sprinting into the woods. Leo sighed and stared at the ground while Donnie facepalmed and dragged his hand down. From a distance, you could hear Mikey screaming, "Raphael is all wise and powerful!" "

And….?" Raph's voice asked threateningly.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey added in a terrified cry.

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other with a tinge of a smile. "It seems we have much to learn about this dimension." Saphira said, starting to grin.

"Yes." Eragon answered with a slight smile, "Yes it does."

"So, what's the deal with this Gal….Galba….how do you say his name?" Leo said.

"Galbatorix." Saphira said, "He is an evil man who has enslaved his dragon with magic and decreed himself king of Alagaesia. The only places free of his control are the elfin forest of Du Weldenvarden and the country of Surda."

"We are part of the Varden, a rebel group whose main goal is to end Galbatorix's reign." Eragon said.

"Yet another bad guy who named himself!" Mikey said, appearing from the woods with a few new bruises, Raph trailing behind him. Eragon looked at Mikey strangely.

"Mikey has this thing where whenever the Kraang mutate another creature, he has to name it." Raph said.

"Yeah, and I'm really good at it!" Mikey exclaimed, "There's Snakeweed, and Spider Bytes, and Dogpound, and Fishface, and…."

"While I'm sure this guy would love to hear the list of all the mutants you named…." Raph said, slapping a hand over Mikey's mouth, "I don't, so shut up."

"I'm also sure 'this guy' would prefer to be called by his name instead of 'this guy', Raph." Mikey said, his words slightly muddled through Raph's hand.

"Yeah, what is your name?" Leo asked. "I might be able to trace your place of origin through the name's roots…." Donnie said, pressing buttons on his T-phone.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer," Eragon said, "and this is…."

"Saphira Brightscales." Saphira interrupted, standing a bit straighter.

"I'm Leonardo." Leo said, gesturing to each of his brothers in turn, "This is Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"Yep." Donnie said, finishing a bout of T-phone key-smacking, "There is no way you're from this planet." Eragon and Saphira glanced at each other nervously. "The names Eragon and Saphira…." Donnie continued, saying with a slight hesitation, "….don't even exist."

"What does this mean, Donnie?" Leo asked, "Are these guys Martians or something?"

"I don't believe they come from anywhere within the Sol system at all." Donnie said, "I think these guys are from another dimension."

"That would explain the dragons and the elves." Raph said.

"There seems to be some type of dimension with that consists of a continent nearly twice the size of Asia. A land where dwarves and dragons are natives and humans live alongside elves, and whatever the heck Urgals are exist." Donnie said, glancing up at Saphira when he said "dragons".

Eragon stated, "Yes, that seems like a rough description of Alagaesia. And to answer your question, Urgals are large creatures with horns that are akin to trolls or ogres." Mikey grimaced, sticking out his tongue.

"So," Raph said, "You're a human/elf mutant, who has a pet dragon, who came here trying to kill a wizard that also has a pet dragon, and you live in a dimension where dwarves and elves and dragons and magic all exist?"

Saphira stomped over to Raph and leaned ominously over him. "I am NOT a PET." She growled, snorting tendrils of fire.

Raph replied, "You're not a pet. I never called you a pet, so please don't burn me.", but he was speaking so fast it sounded more like, "You'renotapetInevercalledyouapetsopleasedon'tburn me."

Saphira smirked and said in a deep snarly voice, "You will learn not to get on the bad side of a dragon, Raphael." Raph squeaked and shrank back, his head threatening to hide in his shell.

Mikey peeked around Saphira's head and stared at Raph's face. "Whoa." He said, "You are good!" Saphira smiled; Raph glared and turned fire engine red. "High three!" Mikey declared, holding up his hand. Saphira cocked her head and stared at Mikey. "You don't know what a high three is?" Mikey said in horror.

Saphira shook her head.

"Well, humans do this thing called a high five…." Mikey explained, "But we only have three fingers, so it's a high three. You kinda just smack my hand….with your hand….we'll just demonstrate!" High three!" he shouted to his brothers. Leo, Donnie, and Raph smacked his hand with theirs. "See?" Mikey said, "Easy! So….high three!" Saphira held up her paw and wiggled her toes.

"But I have four fingers." She said.

"Oh….yeah." Mikey said with depression.

"What about high three-and-a-half?" Donnie said.

"That will work." Saphira said.

"Alright. High three-and-a-half!" Mikey raised his hand. Saphira held up her paw and smacked it into Mikey's, the force sending him flying into a tree. He moaned; you could practically see the cartoon stars and chirping birds spinning around his head. He lifted his arms, even though they were shaking like crazy, and formed thumbs up.

Saphira said in confusion, "What does that mean?" All four turtles simultaneously groaned.

**So, how did you like** **the high three-and-a-half? And as requested by mbh040, I added a situation where Raph attacks Mikey due to his annoyance factor. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is most likely going to be the last chapter until the tenth or eleventh. I am so ticked because I'll be on vacation when Booyaka-showdown airs. :( :( :( Grrrrr…. Oh well, maybe the hotel TV will have Nickelodeon. **

Galbatorix stood up and shook his head, groaning. Beside him, Shruikan flapped his crumpled wings, sitting in a crater of smoking grass and dirt. Galbatorix wobbled over to Shruiken, healing him with a spell. "What is this place?" Shruikan growled, baring his teeth at his surroundings.

"I do not know, Shruikan." Galbatorix said, looking around, "But wherever we are, that blasted Eragon and his dragon are here as well. We must find them and end them once and for all."

Galbatorix would've continued to rant and rave, but Shruikan stopped him, saying "Look. What is that?" Galbatorix turned to look where his dragon was pointing. A humanoid creature in a black suit cautiously approached the two, a sword drawn. A symbol, a red footprint within a red ring, adorned the creature's body. It had strange red eyes that resembled that of a fly.

"What is it that you desire, heathen?" Galbatorix asked menacingly, laying his hand on Vrangr's hilt.

Shruikan snarled, showing his fangs in a way that plainly said, "I am more than willing to rip your flesh off your body." The Foot ninja turned tail and ran.

"After him!" Galbatorix cried, leaping onto Shruikan's back, "Finish the coward!" In response, Shruikan roared and took off after the man.

The Foot ninja proved to be much sneakier and cleverer than Galbatorix expected. He would lose sight of him, and then Shruikan would see his heat signature in the distance and rush off again. The process repeated over and over again until finally they burst out of the forest and rushed into the streets of New York. Early dawn light glistened off Shruikan's scales, making them shine like a thousand precious opals. Citizens pointed and shouted as the dragon and his Rider plunged down the streets, Shruikan barely fitting between the buildings. Car alarms screamed as Shruikan crushed vehicles. Camera flashed spotted his vision as nearby people snapped photos with their phones, pressing their backs against buildings, trying their hardest not to get crushed. The Foot Ninja sprinted away from the dragon, nearly getting smashed countless times. Suddenly, the man turned right, loping into a large warehouse. Shruikan screeched to a halt, ramming into a brick building. Several screaming people ran out the doors and scattered like ants from an anthill. Galbatorix jumped off Shruikan and followed the man inside. He sprinted on with unwavering endurance, twisting and turning with Galbatorix trailing behind him. Finally, the man burst through a set of doors and came stumbling into the "throne room" of the Shredder. "I am fed up with you, creature!" Galbatorix shouted, holding up his hand with the gedway ignasia. He called out a few words in the ancient language, and the man levitated over to him, scrabbling at his throat as if he were wearing a collar. "Tell me." Galbatorix said in a sickly sweet voice, "Who are you and who are you working for?" The Foot ninja didn't speak, but pointed to the man atop the "throne". The Shredder stood up and stalked over to Galbatorix. "Dauth.", Galbatorix whispered, throwing the ninja's lifeless body aside.

"Greetings." Shredder growled, towering over Galbatorix, "I am the Shredder. And who do I have the….PLEASURE, of meeting?"

"I am King Galbatorix." Galbatorix declared proudly, "But where is this place? I have never been to this part of my domain. Is it within the Hadarac? Surda, perhaps?"

"What riddles do you speak, you blubbering, amnesiac fool?" Shredder said, "You are within New York City. This is MY domain."

Galbatorix smirked and said, "Forgive me, but I thought that I was the king of Alagaesia, not you. I do not know what petty government you have established here, but I am here now, so you may resign from your duties."

The Shredder stared angrily at Galbatorix. "Alagaesia?!" he exclaimed, "What are these stupid tales?! You are within New York City, within New York, with the United States of America. YOU are within MY domain! YOU are the one with the petty government! YOU are the one who would need to resign IF you even held the SLIGHTEST position of authority!"

"New York City?" Galbatorix said confusedly, "New York? The United States of America? These places are not within the realm of Alagaesia. That portal must have been wired into another dimension, not another Alagaesian territory!"

The Shredder's eye's softened ever so slightly. "You were brought here by a portal? How so?" he asked.

"A simple incantation, combined with the energy of hundreds upon hundreds of Eldunari." Galbatorix replied, "I had to escape. The fiend Eragon nearly killed me. But now he is here as well. Possibly, just possibly, you could be of help to me."

"I do not help anyone but myself." The Shredder said, turning around.

"But wait!" Galbatorix cried, "I can help you!"

The Shredder froze mid-step; "How?" he growled.

Galbatorix walked up to him, grinning maliciously. He said, "How would you like to be able to harness the destructive power of a dragon?"

"A dragon?! That is not possible! They do not exist!" The Shredder exclaimed.

"Maybe not in this world," Galbatorix said, "but in mine…." "Shruikan!" he called mentally. In response, the dragon burst through the left wall, shaking bits of glass off of him. The Shredder stared in awe at the large creature, folding up its crumpled wings. "Yes, Shruikan's power could be yours for the taking…." Galbatorix said, strolling up to the dragon, "In exchange for one thing."

"What is it you desire, Galbatorix?" the Shredder asked, taken aback by the fact that this buffoon of a man had a mythical dragon at his beck and call.

"Your little men," Galbatorix asked, "They are skilled? They can manage the simple task of espionage?" "You underestimate them." The Shredder decreed, "They can perform too much higher standards."

"Very good. Now, what percentile of them are sorcerers?" Galbatorix inquired.

"I am afraid none of them are." The Shredder said, "The only magicians native to this land are con men and can perform nothing more than simple party tricks."

"Oh dear." Galbatorix said, "That will not do at all. There is a chance that a fragment of your men might be taught a few spells, but without a few sorcerers or wizards, this may become much more difficult than it needs to be."

"My ninja are skilled in areas that your sorcerers are not." The Shredder said, practically begging to get his hands on Shruikan, "Name their task. They are sure to succeed."

Galbatorix saw the desperate greed in the Shredder's eyes. As long as this man knew that he, Galbatorix, controlled Shruikan, he was putty in Galbatorix's hands. "Your men, ninja you call them, shall be sent to find intelligence on the whereabouts of my nemesis, Eragon Shadeslayer and his accursed dragon, Saphira." Galbatorix said, "And to gather an army for his defeat. Then, and only then, Shruikan's power shall be yours."

The Shredder chuckled nervously. "Another dragon?!" he thought, "The Foot does not stand a chance!" "The simplest of tasks." Shredder said, masking his fear.

"Very well then. Do we have a deal?" Galbatorix asked.

The Shredder hesitated, thinking about what this man would do to him if he failed. Then he laid eyes on the enormous dragon standing before him. "Hamato Yoshi and the turtles would have no chance against that beast." He thought. "We have a deal." He said.

**So, what do you people think of the Galbatorix/Shredder team-up? I considered the Kraang, but I figured that Galbatorix's main goal would be to kill Eragon and the turtles when they help him, and who wants the turtles dead more than Shredder? Also, I had a lot of ideas from missylynn99. You're the best! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just got back from Sandusky today, so the first thing I do, start writing! Well, not true. The first thing I ACTUALLY did was check my TV for the recording of Booyakashowdown, but apparently the power went out, and IT'S NOT THERE! I NEED to see it so bad, but don't say anything. No spoilers! I already gave myself the biggest one ever from reading the trivia section of the episode on TMNTpedia. Tomorrow is the next showing. So if you were going to mention something from the episode, DON'T! Lalalalalalalalalalalala….**

The turtles strolled through the forest, talking with their newfound friends. "So these Grey Folk," Donnie asked Eragon, "They wrote a magic language?"

"You could say that." Eragon replied, "The ancient language describes the true nature of the world, giving one who knows it the ability to manipulate it in a way that seems quite magical. Everything in existence has a true name, including you and me."

"So, are you gonna show us this magic, elf boy?" Raph said, earning him a whack from Leo.

Mikey cheered, "Yeah, show us, Eragon!"

"I am not sure if the ancient language applies here. Many things here are different than they are in Alagaesia." Eragon answered with a frown.

"There is one thing that will stay the same from one end of the universe to another." Saphira said, nosing Brisingr's hilt.

Eragon brightened, saying, "Of course, Saphira! Why didn't I think of that?"

"No one accused you of being intelligent." She said with a flippant grin. Eragon glared at her with mock anger and drew Brisingr from its scabbard.

"Ooh….pretty." Mikey murmured, staring at Brisingr along with his brothers.

"This is my sword, named the ancient word for fire." Eragon said, flipping Brisingr in his hand in a show-off way, nearly cutting himself multiple times, "Now let me show you what I can do." Eragon thrust the blade in the air, shouting, "Brisingr!" Suddenly, the sword lit in a blazing powder-blue inferno of flickering flame.

"Come on, that has to be fake." Raph said, sticking a finger into the flame and onto the blade. He drew back yelping, the end of his finger a sickly darkened red. Eragon muttered a few indiscernible words, healing Raph's burn and quenching Brisingr's blaze as quickly as it had started. He went to sheath it, but quickly hefted it again when he, Saphira, and the turtles noticed a rustling in the bushes. A large tan hand with cream spikes flashed between the leaves. A maroon tail and a large three-toed robotic foot attempted to slink unseen through the bushes.

"Dogpound! Fishface!" Leo exclaimed. A tawny muzzle appeared from the woods, followed by a muscled ocher body and puce fish with robotic legs.

"Looks like we've been caught." Fishface said, "What do we do now?"

"We do what Master Shredder and his friend would want us to do," Dogpound answered, smashing his fist into his open hand, "Kill the boy and his dragon."

Dogpound tackled Eragon, pinning him to the ground easily. "Hmph. I thought Master Shredder said this boy would be a challenge." He said releasing Eragon's arm and preparing a death blow. Eragon drew Brisingr and slashed at the dog man's hand, nearly slicing it off. As Dogpound stumbled backwards, startled, Eragon leapt up with incredible speed. Leo ran up next to him and slid out both his katana.

"What is that thing?" Eragon asked.

"Dogpound." Leo answered, "He works for the Shredder. He's a dog mutant. He's like us, but he's a dog, and he's evil, and he was a human, and he's like thirty years older."

"Pleased to meet you, Eragon." Dogpound growled, bowing with one hand in front of him.

"Wait, he knows my name?!" Eragon exclaimed, "How does he know my name?!"

"That Galbatorix guy you were talking about probably teamed with the Shredder." Donnie said, dashing behind Eragon and Leo, Fishface hot on his tail.

"Of course!" Leo shouted, "That's who Shredder's 'friend' is!"

"What's the deal with this Galba-whatever guy anyway?" Mikey asked Eragon, zipping in front of him while hammering a Foot ninja.

"Galbatorix." Saphira corrected, incinerating a dozen ninja.

"Whatever!" Mikey replied, "Let's just call him Galbo!"

"He was once a Dragon Rider, but his dragon was slain by Urgals." Eragon explained while simultaneously dodging Dogpound's blows, "When the Riders wouldn't award him another; he went mad and sought revenge on them. Now they are all dead, and Galbatorix controls Alagaesia with an iron fist. Shruikan, Saphira, and Thorn are the only living dragons left." Eragon, fed up with evading Dogpound's sorely-aimed punches, kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into a thick tree.

He pointed Brisingr at the dog's heart, ready to send it straight through, when Leo screamed, "What are you doing?!" Eragon hesitated, quickly paralyzing Dogpound with a sentence in the ancient language.

"Are you crazy?!" Raph exclaimed, "We aren't gonna KILL him!"

"Why not?" Eragon said, pointing his sword over his shoulder when Dogpound fidgeted. There was no doubt in Dogpound's mind that Eragon's aim would be just as perfect over his shoulder as it would facing forward.

"Because…." Leo said, searching for a good explanation, as Eragon was obviously from a place where it was considered alright to "finish the job", "Because it wrong!"

"Not to mention illegal." Donnie added, holding his Bo staff horizontally with Fishface's teeth sunk in it.

"Hmm….then what do I do with him?" Eragon asked.

"Let him go." Raph said, "We'll deal with him later."

"This makes no sense, but alright." Eragon said, releasing the creature. Dogpound started to lunge forward, but was deterred by Eragon's sword. He ran away howling. Saphira, who had been silently watching the battle, plucked Fishface off the ground and threw him into the distance. His screams softened as he flew off. A shiver-inducing thump was heard. The remaining Foot stared at Saphira and rushed away.

"Why were you going to kill Dogpound, Eragon?" Donnie asked, eyeing Brisingr a bit more warily than he did before.

"I do not know what is customary here, but in Alagaesia, a battle is finished when your opponents are dead." Eragon said, sheathing Brisingr. The turtles spotted a few drops of blood on the blade.

"Yes, you two-leg-round-ears sure do love to commit murder." Saphira said.

Raph, with a nervous gaze, said slowly, "Okay, but while you're here, let's try not to kill anyone."

"Agreed." Saphira and Eragon said unanimously. "What are we gonna do about Shredder teaming with Galbo?" Mikey asked, hanging upside down from a tree, "If that Galbo dude's got a dragon, I don't think turtle power's gonna cut it."

"I would be happy to help." Saphira said, "Our meeting seems to be fated with Galbatorix's destruction."

"If Saphira wishes to help, I help too." Eragon said.

"So, are we like a team now or something?" Mikey asked.

"I suppose." Eragon answered.

"We don't need any help." Raph grumbled, "We can beat Shredder and his miserable little friend all by ourselves." No one had heard or acknowledged him. They were cheering and high three/four/five-ing, Mikey tackle/hugging. Raph sighed, saying, "Really. It's like I'm invisible."

"Consider it done." A voice hissed.

"What? What's going on?!" Raph said in a panicky voice. Suddenly, without a slightest trace, Raph vanished.

**I know, killer cliffhanger, but I want to see if anyone can guess who took him. Here's a hint; it wasn't Galbatorix. Good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, I will be working on this story for the next few days, preferably until it is finished. I don't like having more than two stories in progress, and I have a pair of ideas hopping around in my brain that refuse to leave me alone until I put them down. In the end, I plan this story to be no longer than fifteen chapters maximum.**

The anonymous kidnapper dashed away, toting Raph. "Let go of me! Who the heck are you?!" Raph yelled, wriggling in an attempt to escape from its grasp.

"You know who I am, Raph." It answered. It stopped in a small clearing and chained Raph to a thick-trunked tree.

Raph glared at his captor and hissed, "Karai."

Karai giggled and stepped out of the shadows. "Nice to see you, too." She said.

"What do you want with me?" Raph asked, trying to worm out of his ties.

"I want you to tell me about this dragon boy." She replied, "I figured even if you didn't tell me anything, he and your brothers would come looking for you eventually."

Raph snarled, "I won't tell you anything about Eragon."

"Oh, so his name is Eragon. Good to know." Karai said.

Raph groaned. "There. I told you something. Now let me go." He demanded.

"Hmm…." She said, pretending to ponder it, "Nuh-uh." Just then, Eragon burst through the trees, wielding Brisingr. "Yes! Dragon boy arrives!" Karai exclaimed.

"What the heck is wrong with your eyes?" Eragon asked.

Karai ran her finger along the outline of her red detailing. "None of your business!" she snapped.

Eragon looked to Raph and pointed at Karai with Brisingr. Raph shrugged. Eragon dashed over and sliced through the chains, causing Raph to fall in a heap on the ground. "Thanks." He murmured, "I guess."

"So, you know your way around a sword, 'Eragon'? No problem. My father wants you and your dragon, and my father ALWAYS gets what he wants." Karai stated, drawing her knife.

"I thought your dad wanted Splinter. And us." Raph said, getting up and smirking, "And he doesn't have those, does he?"

Karai growled and ran at Eragon. She swung her blade and attempted to hack off his sword arm, but swung through empty air. Eragon imitated a bird call from behind her. Turning around, she saw him perched in a tree, lazily swinging Brisingr back and forth. "Yoo-hoo." He called. Raph started snickering. Karai snarled and threw her blade at him. Eragon raised his left hand and deftly caught it. "That was just stupid." He decreed, snapping the knife in half. Suddenly, Saphira snaked her head into the tiny clearing. She stared at Karai and spat a little fireball at her.

"DRAGON!" Karai screamed, running for her life.

Saphira chortled. "That was fun." She stated.

"You bet it was!" Mikey cried, emerging from the brambles along with Leo and Donnie.

"I never knew Karai could scream so high." Leo said, twisting his finger in his ear-hole.

"So, we have frightened off Dogpound, Fishface, and this Karai." Saphira decreed, "Where to now?"

"Going back to the lair doesn't seem to be an option." Donnie said, "Considering Saphira probably couldn't even fit a claw through a manhole cover."

"If Galbo is only gonna be getting stronger, shouldn't we try and get him now while we still have a chance?" Mikey asked.

"We should, but infiltrating Galbatorix's castle was hard enough the first time, and now he won't be taking any risks. We lack the power of the Eldunari to assist us; otherwise we could kill him now without the slightest effort." Eragon said.

"Eldunari?" Raph asked, "Why don't you try talking like a normal person?"

"Should we tell him?" Eragon asked Saphira mentally.

"He does not need to know." She silently replied, "Continue on as if it never happened and if questioned only state that they are a power source. Dragons may not exist here, but our most kept secret should not be flying from mouth to mouth with little concern."

Before Eragon could speak, Leo stated, "I think Eragon is trying to say that this is a tougher enemy than we have ever faced. We need to gear up."

"How is it that we went from beating up Foot ninja and Kraang droids to facing an evil dragon master in less than one day?" Donnie asked.

"The world works in mysterious ways." Saphira answered.

"According to my calculations, at the rate Galbatorix gains strength, we have approximately two days to strike before he becomes unmanageable." Donnie declared.

"Eragon, will that be enough time?" Leo asked.

"I wish we had more, but that will have to suffice." He replied, "I will have to teach you how to battle dragons. I might even be able to teach you a few words of the ancient language."

Suddenly, something from within Eragon's pouch rumbled. Eragon reached inside and took out another bag, within which was a golden rock.

"Glaedr!" Eragon cried, "I had nearly forgotten about you!"

"So it seems." Glaedr rumbled, "I would like to assist in the tutoring of these turtles."

"OH MY GOD THE ROCK IS TALKING!" Mikey yelled, "WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Mikey, we aren't gonna die at the hands of a talking rock. It doesn't even have frickin hands!" Raph said.

"I would not kill you anyway, young Michelangelo." Glaedr stated obvious amusement in his voice.

"Oh good, it's a friendly talking rock." Mikey said with relief, "Nice to meet you, Guy-who-is-stuck-in-a-rock."

"I believe the correct name would be Dragon-who-is-stuck-in-a-rock." Glaedr chuckled, "I am Glaedr."

"How the heck did you get in there?!" Raph exclaimed, "Y'know what, I probably don't want to know."

"All you need to know is I am here to help." Glaedr stated, "It is getting quite late. Sleep, and Eragon and I will begin training you tomorrow."

**I'm not very proud of this chapter. I know I can do much better. I apologize to those of your reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I have been incredibly distracted lately and it seems my brother has become even MORE Minecraft-obsessed, if possible. Attached to my profile is a poll about which story idea I should start next. If you could take the time to vote, I would be really happy.**

Raph pulled himself out of a deep sleep and rubbed his eyes. "I had the freakiest dream." He declared, "There was this guy from another dimension, and he had a talking rock and a pet drag…." He trailed off as he noticed the large snoring blue reptile lying across from him.

"You see the dragon too, right?" Donnie asked, sitting up. Raph slowly nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." Donnie stated.

"Good morning, young turtles." Glaedr rumbled from inside his pouch, "Are you ready to begin training?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Leo replied, getting up.

"I was hoping you might say that." Glaedr said, "But first we must wake Eragon and Saphira. I'm afraid I cannot walk, or demonstrate, or perform any task but speech and thought."

"That's gotta suck." Mikey decreed, fetching the Eldunari from its bag, before quickly recoiling when all of Glaedr's thoughts flowed into him. He picked him up, carefully touching the stone only with the linen strips at his wrists.

"Indeed." Glaedr replied, "Now, who is going to wake Saphira and Eragon?"

The turtles looked to each other nervously before Donnie, Leo, and Raph simultaneously said, "Mikey."

"Why me?" Mikey whined, "I don't wanna wake up a dragon! By the way, where'd Eragon go?"

"I'm over here." Eragon's voice declared as his body emerged from under Saphira's wing. He took Glaedr from Mikey and asked the dragon, "So, what are your plans, Ebrithil?"

"What are all the weird words you use?" Mikey asked, "Ebrithil, Brisingr, you sure know a lot of them."

"They are of the ancient language, the one I wish to attempt to teach you." Glaedr explained, "If you truly wish to assist us in our battle with Galbatorix, you must know the ancient language."

Eragon scavenged the woods until he found four small thumb-length stones. He tossed one to each of the turtles. After examining the rock, Donnie asked, "What's the purpose of the rock? There doesn't seem to be anything special about it. It's a typical sedimentary river rock. Now if it was conglomerate, I could see something special about it, but…."

"Donnie, no one cares." Raph said bluntly.

"He has a point." Mikey stated.

Donnie fumed silently, crossing his arms and silently cursing Raph. "Now, repeat after me." Glaedr said, "Stenr risa."

"Magic words. Really? This is never gonna work." Raph stated.

"Shut up; I'm trying to concentrate." Leo spat, "Stenr risa!" The rock sat in the palm of his hand defiantly. "Darn." He said.

"Stenr risa!" Mikey shouted, pronouncing the words oddly. His stone refused to even budge. "Eragon, my rock is broken." Mikey declared.

Donnie toyed with the rock, tossing it back and forth between his hands before finally stating, "Stenr risa." The rock wobbled slightly, but otherwise did not move. "Yeah, what exactly was SUPPOSED to happen?" Donnie asked.

"If you have any type of magical familiarity within your mind, the rock should float." Eragon said, "Raphael, did you try?"

"I'm not gonna embarrass myself trying to make a rock fly with magic words." Raph replied, "If abracadabra doesn't work, then why should this?"

"Just try." Glaedr said. Raph stonily stared at the Eldunari in response. Glaedr roared, "TRY!"

"Geez, geez, I'll try it, okay!" Raph said, "What was it, stenr risa?" The rock in his hand rolled over.

"Try harder." Glaedr said, "Focus."

"Alright, alright, but I'm telling you, this'll never work." Raph grumbled. He stared at the mineral before saying, "Stenr risa." The pebble slowly rose to eye level, rocking back and forth the entire time. Raph, along with his brothers, stared wide-eyed at the floating rock.

"Did I not tell you to try?" Glaedr asked sarcastically.

Raph asked Eragon, "How do you say 'I'm gonna hit you with a rock' in the ancient language?"

"It seems you have powers, Raphael." Saphira said, having awoken from her slumber at some point during the display, "I am glad I did not disintegrate you with my fire-breath."

Eragon told Raph the words to lower the rock, and Raph successfully guided the stone back to his palm. He then staggered backwards, barely catching himself before he hit the ground. "Whoa." He moaned, clutching his head, "I feel dizzy."

"That is the price of magic," Eragon stated, helping Raph up, "Energy. If you try to perform a complex spell, the cost may be your death."

"Yeah yeah, magic, energy, death, does anyone have something to eat?" Raph groaned, leaning against a nearby tree. Saphira vanished, only to reappear moments later holding a goose between her teeth.

"The creature was missing a wing, so I put it out of its misery." She stated, dropping the corpse at Raph's feet.

"Um….thanks?" Raph said questioningly.

"What, you asked for food." Saphira replied.

"I meant something more….cooked." Raph answered, picking the bird up by its skinny neck, holding it as if it could revive and attack him.

"Drop the bird." Saphira snarled. Raph did so, stepping back with his hands up. He had learned if Saphira asks you to do something, you do it. She breathed on the cadaver, catching its feathers on fire. When she stopped, every quill on the bird was slowly disintegrating in its own little inferno. Within moments, the skin of the bird had turn from a paling pink to a darkened mauve, and it was coated with the ashes of the bird's plumage.

Raph eyed the bird with a grimace, dusting the ashes off it. "Bon appétit." He said, plucking the dirty meat off the ground.

"Is this more to your tastes?" Saphira asked. Raph looked up from the corpse to see Saphira looking at him with one azure eye. Her expression seemed as if she would be offended if he did not like it.

"Yes, thank you." he said, returning Saphira's gaze uneasily. Without looking away, he nibbled on the goose's leg, ignoring that it was burnt beyond belief. "Mmm…." He said exaggeratedly, chewing the tough carcass with overstated movements. Saphira smiled and watched him eat, her gaze forcing him to eat nearly all the bird. He carefully picked around the bird's organs and bones and other disgusting attributes, especially after he accidentally bit into the bladder. After he had finished, Saphira looked away, and he hurled the skeleton as far as he could into the woods.

"It seems since only Raphael has the ability to use magic, we must see in what areas you excel." Glaedr stated, "What are your strengths, Donatello?"

"I am of excelled intelligence; I can construct multiple types of armaments and electronics, plus I possess logic and knowledge covering a broad spectrum." Donnie replied using the largest, most scientific-sounding words he could devise.

"We'll need something to replace Niernan, something that will be able to penetrate dragon scales and stab Shruikan through the heart." Eragon said, "Could you create a weapon of that sort?"

"I can try, but I've never had experience with dragons before; I'd need help." Donnie stated.

"I will assist you, Donatello." Glaedr thundered, "Shall we begin?"

"Sure!" Donnie exclaimed, darting over to Eragon and retrieving Glaedr, laying Glaedr's pouch between the Eldunari and his skin, "I'll have to determine the average thickness of a layer of dragon scales, then calculate the amount of dragon scales layers, and determine skin thickness and the amount of layers of THAT…." He rambled on, listing different factors that implied to the weapon, Glaedr calmly listening, as if a talking rock can do much more than that. Donnie vanished into the woods, sparing Eragon, Saphira, and his brothers of his intellectual drabble.

"So, do you possess any special skills, Michelangelo?" Saphira asked, nosing the head of the turtle.

"Well, I'm really good at nicknaming stuff." Mikey replied, "Raph says I'm really good at being annoying, but I don't think so."

"I beg to differ." Raph declared, "You hold the world record for 'Most Annoying Mutant Turtle'"

"And you hold the record for "Meanest and Crankiest Mutant Turtle'" Mikey retorted. Raph growled and picked up the discarded rock that he had caused to levitate. "What'cha gonna do? Float a rock toward me?" Mikey snickered. Raph glowered and hurled the rock at Mikey, who ducked. Mikey laughed, but the rock bounced off of a tree and struck Mikey in the back of the head. Now it was Raph's turn to laugh.

"Stop!" Saphira exclaimed, shoving her head between the two, "Your only skills seem to be aggravating one another!"

"That and every villain is existence loves to chase me." Mikey moaned.

"Interesting." Eragon said, "Would you be willing to act as a decoy?"

"You mean you want me to be bait?" Mikey asked. Eragon nodded. "Oh well, I've done it before, I can do it again." Mikey stated.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, Leonardo." Eragon stated, "I will need someone to assist me in planning this ambush."

Leo replied with a smile, "You picked the right turtle."

"Let us begin." Saphira said with a devious grin, "I cannot WAIT to give Galbatorix a piece of my mind."

**Once again, I'm SUPER sorry this wasn't up sooner. I had a ton of writer's block and not a lot of free time. In other news, my fanfics are going to be posted on , a website similar to Wattpad or Fanfiction combined with Fictionpress. **


	8. Chapter 8

**School starts in two days! I'm actually EXCITED, surprisingly. Sadly, this means I have less time to write. :( I'll try my hardest to get one chapter a day up, but I may end up making it a bi-daily thing.**

Electric blue sparks flew from the trees. Donnie had retrieved his equipment from the lair and, with Glaedr's assistance, was crafting a weapon to kill Shruikan. Eragon was teaching Raph basic attack and defense spells. Saphira, Mikey, and Leo were huddled over to the side, making plans about the strike against Galbatorix and Shredder. Suddenly, Donnie shouted, "FINISHED!" Everyone watched as Donnie walked out from the trees, wearing a headset. "Lady-dragons and gentlemen!" he called, "Presenting….the new and improved….Glaedr!" A lanky metal robot with gangly limbs emerged from the trees. Its jaw creaked open and a jet of flame shot out.

"What did you do to him?!" Mikey screamed.

"I am alright, Michelangelo." Glaedr's voice emanated from the machine. The android's left arm opened a hatch on its front with unsteady movements. The golden Eldunari sat within. "This body allows me to assist you as more than just a voice."

"Like Cuaroc from Doru Araeba?" Saphira asked.

"Exactly!" Donnie exclaimed, "That's who inspired me to make this. Glaedr mentioned something about how he wanted to help, and he said something about Cuaroc, so I made this."

"It suits you, Ebrithil." Eragon stated with a smile, circling Glaedr.

"I cannot wait for the battle." Glaedr declared happily, "This is the best I've felt since I lost my body."

"Saphira and I determined that we need a blueprint of the Shredder's lair before we can go any farther," Leo said, "Though I have absolutely no idea how to get one."

"We've either got to steal one or draw one, because I'm pretty sure Shredder isn't going to give us one." Raph declared, adding a few foreign words to shoot a laser at Eragon.

Donnie stared at Glaedr's robotic body and said, "I might just have an idea."

Glaedr hobbled up to the door and whacked it with his hand. A Foot ninja opened it and stared at the creature before him. What he saw was an incredibly tall 'man' in a fedora, extra long trench coat, and tan gloves. "Hello." Glaedr rumbled, "I would like to see a blueprint of this building." The man slammed the door. Glaedr growled and bashed on the door again. Another ninja opened the door. Glaedr grabbed the man by the neck and hissed, "Bring the blueprint." The ninja wrenched himself from Glaedr's grasp and shut the door. A lock clicked. Glaedr turned his head toward Donnie, who was perched on a nearby roof, as if to ask, "What now?" Donnie shrugged and gestured at the door. Glaedr returned his gaze to the door and picked up a blue scroll that had been slid under the door. He would back in his arm and launched the piece of paper at Donnie. Donnie caught it and ran off across the rooftop. Rockets in Glaedr's feet ignited as he flew after Donnie.

"Got it!" Donnie cried, chucking Eragon the paper.

Eragon unrolled the document and examined it. "This is precisely what we need." He stated, "Thank you, Donatello."

"Don't thank me, thank Glaedr!" he cried, pointing at the droid hovering overhead. Its rockets abruptly stopped, and Glaedr plummeted to the ground.

"I really must thank you for this." He said, "You have given me something I believed I would never have again."

"It was nothing." Donnie answer, beaming.

Eragon flattened the page and laid it across the ground. Everyone flocked around him, studying the blueprint. For hours on end they plotted and planned and schemed, scrawling across the blueprint with the end of a burnt stick. They would finish, only to remember something or notice a miscalculation. After what had seemed like ages, Mikey whined, "Are we done yet?"

"Yes Michelangelo, we are done." Saphira decreed, "All that is left to do is put it into action."

"I believe we should wait another day, maybe two." Glaedr said.

"If Galbo is as dangerous as you say he is, we should go now." Mikey said.

"Mikey has a point, surprisingly." Raph stated, "If there's a vicious dragon and a wacko warlock out there, we've got no time to lose."

"They're right, Ebrithil." Eragon said, "The time for watching and waiting has gone. It is the time to act."

Glaedr remained silent, pondering. He declared with an invisible Eldunari smile, "You are right. Watching and waiting is an endeavor of the past. We must fight."

**If anyone is curious, Glaedr's body resembles an Enderman from Minecraft. It is a silvery skin-like tone instead of black. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last day of freedom! Then I get to back to prison I mean school. Yay! School! :l I'm sorry about how short this ended up being but it seemed that otherwise it was going too slow. I'm also sorry for the short chapter. The way I have the story set up makes it need to end here.**

The Foot ninja stared at the motionless screens of the security cameras, cursing himself for getting stuck on guard duty. Suddenly, a green blur darted across one of the displays. He sat up and peered intently at the monitor; finally, SOMETHING! The freckled face of one of the turtles' covered the screen. It stuck its tongue out and shouted, "Nah nah na boo boo! You can't catch me!" The ninja flicked a switch and an alarm sounded throughout the warehouse. Pre-recorded voices shrieked panicky commands in English and Japanese. Every ninja in the building surrounded the turtle, including the one on surveillance. "Perfect." Mikey thought. "AAAHH!" he screamed, jumping over a man and running away. The crowd of ninja followed him. The three turtles, Eragon, and Glaedr in his droid tiptoed up to the building. Donnie gently eased the door open.

Eragon mumbled a group of words and scanned through the building with magic. "Galbatorix and Shruikan are in a room with a thick ebony door." Eragon stated, releasing the spell, "Head down this hall and turn left at the first crossing. Turn right three more times, and the door should be at the corridor's end. Good fortune." He slinked through the door and sprinted at inhuman speeds back to the forest. Saphira crouched by a large pool. "Draumr kopa." Eragon whispered procuring an image of the group he had just left.

"Okay, left then right then right then right, right?" Raph asked Glaedr, taking the first turn.

"To my knowledge." He replied, "What was the plan, Leonardo?"

Leo explained, "We're going to pretend the portal killed Eragon and Saphira so Galbatorix will let his guard down. Then, at Donnie signal, they're going to burst through the roof and attack Galbatorix. With him being the main threat, then we can deal with Shredder…."

Leo's words caught in his throat as he braked before the aforementioned door. Raph gulped and said shakily, "Alright. Let's do this." He walked up to the door and gingerly pressed on it.

The door swung open at his slightest touch, leaving the turtles and Glaedr to gaze in awe at the citadel Shredder had constructed for himself. Covering the entire floor was the black scaly mass of Shruikan. He lifted his head and blinked his arctic blue eyes at them before snorting jets of flame and turning his head away. Standing before the throne was Shredder in all his nonexistent glory. His bloodshot eye narrowed to the point of a crimson slit. Crossing his arms, he angrily spat, "Your 'guests' have arrived, Galbatorix."

"I believe I instructed you on how to address me." A seductive voice stated sing-songily.

"Pardon me. Your 'guests' have arrived, LORD Galbatorix." The Shredder growled with enough resentment to fill the Pacific Ocean.

"Ah yes, thank you, dear friend." The sickly sweet voice answered. The chair, which had been facing backwards, slowly swirled around to reveal a man with a demon's expression. "Greeting and salutations," Galbatorix said happily, turning the last word into a curse, "TURTLES."

**Again, I'm sorry the chapter's so short, but this is where it's best to end, otherwise all the next chapters would be incredibly short. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I repent terribly for not getting this chapter up sooner. I froze you on the edge of a cliff and forced you to wait in agony to see below. Even though I have been busy, that is no excuse. I've just been too lazy; there's no other explanation. I apologize to all my supportive devotees out there; I have put you through much suffering. **

"What a pleasure it is to meet you." Galbatorix said charmingly, "I must admit, I have never meet terrapins of your judgment, skill, or intelligence level. All are quite low." His pleasantries disguised the insult in such a way that it took many minutes before one of the turtles realized it.

"Why are you here, Galbatorix?!" Leo asked in a defiant tone.

"Well, you see, my dear friends, my enemy, the wretch Eragon, had me at his mercy. He had enslaved the souls of poor helpless Eldunari and forced his evils upon my dear Shruikan and I. We had to escape, so I created a portal that led me to this wondrous land of yours. All I wish to do is gather enough power to rid this land of that boy's curse and return to Alagaesia." Galbatorix explained, manipulative sweetness dripping off every word. His voice was so overpowering that it made you want to support his cause whole-heartedly.

Leo wore a fake look of confusion and asked, "Eragon? Who is this Eragon?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer and his cobalt dragon, Saphira Brightscales." Galbatorix stated, somehow fooled by Leo's amateur acting skills, "I am sure that he followed us into this land."

"Wait, a blue dragon?" Raph asked, "There were a blue dragon and some elf-thing in the forest, shot dead."

"Dead! I don't believe you!" Galbatorix exclaimed. A powerful Dragon Rider such as himself would not fall to a simple pellet.

"Yeah dude, he's dead. No way could he've survived that." Mikey said, not moving his eyes away from the giant coaly mass of Shruikan. When the dragon moved his head, Mikey flinched, whispering, "Nice dragon." as he stared down the dragon's icy irises.

"Interesting." Galbatorix muttered, "I had hoped I would be able to win him over." He clapped his hands and cried loudly, "Glaedr! How long it has been! I am terribly sorry for the loss of Oromis. You are quite strong and bold to endure without him."

At the mention of Oromis, Glaedr snarled. "Let me at him!" he growled, "If I still had teeth I would tear him to shreds, claw him to ribbons, incinerate him into a pile of ash and burn the remains." His robotic fists clenched, but he stayed where he was, content to give Galbatorix a stare that could melt Antarctica through his droid eyes.

"Where did you acquire the body?" Galbatorix inquired. Glaedr continued to glare stonily, raising the rage melting levels from Antarctica to all of Hoth. "Never mind that." Galbatorix declare, "What I want to know is why I have the company of such charming people. Ironically, not one of you is actually a human, so 'people' isn't a very accurate term."

"Technically, people can refer to any group of humanoid beings or creatures with a semblance of the human mind…." Donnie began.

"Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Yeah." Donnie replied turning to him. Raph slapped him across the face. "If reincarnation was possible," Donnie growled, "You would be so dead right now!"

"Oh, NOW I get why you guys never help me when Raph attacks." Mikey said in a sudden a-ha moment.

"Why?" Leo asked.

Mikey replied with a grin, "Because it's so funny to watch." Donnie glowered threateningly while Raph smirked.

"Why don't we focus on the task at hand?!" Leo hissed under his breath.

"Which would be?" Galbatorix asked, hearing the turtle's comment.

Simultaneously, the four turtles each said something different. "Nothing!" Leo shouted guiltily. "I am of the innocent!" Donnie cried. Mikey whined, "Raph made me do it!" while Raph cried, "It's all Mikey's fault!"

With an irked look on his face, Galbatorix growled, "If you shall not tell me your secrets, I will merely pry them out of your minds."

With that, Galbatorix stabbed into the four turtle's consciences. Cries of distress emanated from them as their memories were plowed through by the mental knife of Galbatorix. Forcing his way into the turtles' minds, Glaedr cried, "Focus on one thing and one thing only! It is the only way to stop him!" As he withdrew from their minds, Glaedr caught a glimpse of the items each turtle focused on. Leo locked on to the mask of the metal man called Shredder. Mikey focused on a triangular substance Glaedr learned was called pizza. A human with carroty hair and wintry blue eyes appeared in Donnie's mind, accompanied by the name 'April'. In Raph's mind he found an image of Spike, a small turtle of average appearance. For a few moments, the turtles were able to stall Galbatorix. Then, Mikey's focus faltered. Then Raph's. Then Leo's. Donnie held steadfast to the image of the girl, repeating her name over and over as if a mantra. Galbatorix rammed hard into his mind, smashing his defenses and seizing control of his mind. Glaedr watched helplessly as the turtles grappled with Galbatorix. He feared they were fighting a losing battle.

Saphira and Eragon observed the occurrences in the Shredder's bastion of evil. Silently, they watched for a cue, a hint from the turtles or Glaedr to come help. When Galbatorix seized control of heir minds, Saphira stated, "We go now."

"But they gave no signal." Eragon said, "Maybe they are faking faring badly."

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement!" Saphira cried, snatching Eragon in her talons and flying off.

Eragon barely had enough time to prepare a ward before smashed through a glass with a roar and a jet of azure flame.

Glaedr waved his hand exuberantly and pointed at the terrapin quartet, all whose faces were contorted in an attempt to shield themselves from Galbatorix. The 'king', on the other hand, seemed to not even be exerting himself, though he did not take notice of Eragon. Using the opportunity, Eragon silently slinked up to Galbatorix, sword drawn. He hefted Brisingr and risked saying in his head, "Brisingr." The blade flared to life, and he swung it at Galbatorix's neck. In the nick of time, Galbatorix deflected the burning blade with Vrangr. The white blade became illuminated in a ghastly cerulean from the inferno. With Galbatorix distracted, the turtles lunged at his mind, stabbing at him willy-nilly. Galbatorix sank to his knees and howled, attempting poorly to deter the wrath of the turtles. Eragon hacked at the wards surrounding Galbatorix, seeking to lower his already weakened strength. Shruikan rose and swung at Saphira, nearly clubbing her with his onyx tail. She soared up and clawed at Shruikan's head, leaving bloody furrows on his scalp. He roared in pain and swatted her with his massive paw. Saphira smashed into his skull, crushing the top of his head in a most painful way. Dragon blood mixed with dragon blood as Saphira fluttered her battered wings like an injured butterfly. Eragon winced at her pain. Using her pain as motivation, Eragon declared the name of the ancient language and bent Galbatorix's wards against him. Before he could retaliate, Eragon hacked through his ineffective shields and smashed his hip. A pained cry escaped Galbatorix, sending a roar through Shruikan. The black dragon shot fireballs at the azure reptile bobbing unsteadily around him. Saphira landed in the gap between two massive spines on Shruikan's neck.

"I wish I did not have to do this, brother." She said mournfully.

"End me quickly." Shruikan snarly voice pleaded, "And spread stories to your brood of the fearsome Shruikan."

"I shall." Saphira stated before quickly nipping through the main part of his neck, ending his life. "Goodbye, Shruikan." She said, "I would like to think that you would have been kind if not for the evils of Galbatorix."

Meanwhile, the turtles struggled to mentally subdue Galbatorix while Eragon attempted to attack him. When Shruikan died, Galbatorix's drive seems to lessen, as if he had become attached to the dragon in some form of Lima Syndrome. Even with proletarian skills, the turtles were able to overpower him, and Eragon landed blow after blow. Glaedr even struck Galbatorix on occasion. Finally, seeking to end Galbatorix's suffering, Eragon swung at his neck once more. Instead of deflecting, Galbatorix smiled in a sickening way, freezing that demented grin on his face as it detached. Bile rose in Eragon's throat as he stared at the beheaded man. The turtles stumbled backwards, exhausted. Donnie was the first to recover. He looked around. Glaedr helped Mikey to his feet; Leo supported Raph. Saphira stood in a solemn vigil by Shruikan. Eragon stood in front of him, disgust painted in his Elvin features. Suddenly, Eragon's expression shifted from disgust to pain to shock as he fell over forward. The back of his head had been crushed in a similar but less severe manner of what happened to Shruikan. Standing behind him, with a mace in hand was the Shredder.

**I know, another cliffhanger. I don't mean to be mean, but I have to add SOME drama. I promise I will get the next chapter up faster. Teachers don't assign homework over weekends, right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. Somehow I managed to get a cold within the first week of school. My head aches and my brain refuses to come up with any good ideas. There's also the fact that my grandfather was in a huge car wreck and his truck is totally totaled. **

The Shredder glared at the turtles, blood seeping across his shoe from Eragon's head. "Eragon!" Saphira cried, rocketing over. She picked up the Shredder between her teeth and tossed him across the room, his metal suit the only reason he survived. The dragon propped the bleeding boy up on her saddle, tying straps around his wrists so he wouldn't fall off. Beating her wings, she flapped off into the night.

"Wait!" Leo yelled, "What about us?!"

"I cannot carry six! I'm sorry! You must find your own way out!" she replied, winging her way toward the suburban forest. Droplets of Eragon's blood formed a crimson trail behind her.

Leo watched her leave before turning his eyes back to the Shredder. The Shredder got up and lurched over, stumbling and cursing. His armor was smashed in in several places and his mask was terribly mangled. Approaching the turtles, he removed his scrap of a mask and lobbed it at them, which they dodged with ease. Before Shredder could take another unsteady step, Glaedr jumped in front of him, snarling and growling. The Shredder laughed, a morbid sound, similar to that of a dying cow, and said tauntingly, "What is this, turtles? Have you been reduced to making a ROBOT fight for you?" Glaedr spit a globule of fire and burned Shredder's now exposed face. He howled and covered his darkening flesh with his hands.

"Go! Run!" Glaedr shouted, shoving the turtles along.

"But we had him!" Raph protested, "We could've killed him right there and been done with it!"

"We'll deal with it later; we've got much bigger problems!" Leo said.

Raph asked, "Such as….?"

"Well, there's the bleeding elf-boy, the injured dragon, the fact that they could be anywhere in the woods, and the fact that we have to somehow transport them to ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Donnie exclaimed, giving Raph a 'if looks could kill' glare.

"Take a chill pill, dude." Mikey stated, "It's all good."

"I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, Michelangelo, but it is not 'all good.'" Glaedr declared, hurrying the turtles down the labyrinthine corridors, "This Shredder of yours does not seem to want to let us leave peacefully." Glaedr pointed a fingerless hand at the armored man following them. Silvery kunai embedded themselves in his outstretched hand. Raph quickly plucked the kunai out of Glaedr's metallic exoskeleton and hurled them back at Shredder, sticking them in his fleshy face. The Shredder growled and yanked them out, red liquid spurting from the wounds. He increased his speed and lunged at Glaedr, his fingers scraping the metal. The turtles jumbled out the door in a green mass, jumping up and rushing away. Glaedr jetted through the air with his rockets and grabbed up the turtles in one sweeping motion. The Shredder yelled up at them, "One day, turtles! One day I will have you, and Hamato!"

Glaedr staggered through the air, dropping at random intervals only to jaggedly soar to impeccable heights. Finally, he crashed into the grove of trees they had declared their temporary home. A trail of blood wove through the trees into the forest, thick and heavy and drippy. Following the trail, they found Saphira preening her scales, guarding her injured Rider. Eragon raised his head, the corners of his mouth twitching in a small smile, He winced and looked down. The sight made the turtles' blood crawl. The back of Eragon's head was crushed, leaving a crater covered in hair dyed blood red. It was surprising he was still awake, and alive.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" Mikey exclaimed, running over to him.

"I've been better." Eragon admitted, gently running a finger over his maimed skull, "The worst part is it damaged the part of my mind that uses magic. I've tried and tried, but I can't think of a spell to fix it."

Glaedr calmly examined Eragon's injury before stating a long group of words in the ancient language. The turtles watched in amazement as Eragon's skull seemingly fixed itself, returning to its former, undamaged state. Eragon grinned as he felt the back of his head. "Thank you, Ebrithil." He said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"By being more careful next time." Glaedr snapped, "You could have easily evaded that attack and killed him on the spot. Now you have left these turtles with an angry Shredder to deal with. You are very lucky there IS a next time for you, Eragon."

"There won't be a next time if you guys can't get back to Alagaesia. Eventually, someone's gonna find out you guys exist, and someone's gonna try to kill you or capture you and sooner or later someone will succeed. Besides, I have a feeling that you'd be sorely missed back home." Donnie declared.

"He's right, Eragon." Saphira stated, "We have lingered here for far too long."

"We've only been here for three days!" he replied.

"And that is three days too long!" she answered, "Eragon, devise a spell and get us back home. NOW." Eragon returned the harsh gaze she gave him before sheepishly looking away.

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Mikey whined, "Can't we at least get a picture with you or something?" Before they could answer, Mikey pulled out his T-phone and took pictures of Eragon, Saphira, and Glaedr, with and without his robot body. "At least now I can remember you guys." Mikey said sorrowfully.

"Trust me, Mikey, I think they're gonna be pretty hard to forget." Leo said with a smile.

With the turtles' permission, Eragon drew upon their strength along with the dragons' and created a portal similar to the one Galbatorix had first crafted, except instead of being a murky black, this one was a peppy blue.  
"I will never be able to repay you for this body, Donatello…." Glaedr stated, "But I hope this will suffice." Glaedr presented him with a smooth purple amethyst. Engraved in it with talons marks was a flowy swirly script. On the other side was a sentence in English. It read, "If ever you need me, just hold this and call for me, and I will hear." Donnie smiled and clutched the gem to his plastron. Glaedr stepped toward the shimmering swirl. One step away, he said, "Farewell, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. May the winds rise under your wings." He stepped into the portal and was gone.

Saphira gently bent her neck and touched her nose to Mikey's forehead. She did this to each of the turtles in turn. "You have shown us great hospitality and have assisted us in our life's mission, to kill Galbatorix. For that, you have my thanks."

"Aw, it was nothing." Mikey said, blushing a bright red.

Saphira smiled her toothy dragon-grin and said to Eragon, "It is time."

Solemnly, Eragon climbed into Saphira's saddle. He looked over his shoulder and waved at them. Saphira leapt into the air and roared loudly. She loop-de-looped and barrel rolled through the sky before shooting through the portalistic swirl. "Show-off." Eragon stated before he was washed into the sparkling blue eddy. The portal vanished in a sparkling burst, once again separating Earth and Alagaesia.

Eragon's vision clouded with various shades of cerulean and turquoise before dissolving. Before him appeared Murtagh perched on Thorn, Nasuada between the dragon's forelegs. Arya stood straight, the Dauthdaert still in her hand. The Elfin spell-casters clustered around her. They all stared at him expectantly. Throwing his hands in the air, Eragon cried, "Galbatorix is dead!"

Epilogue

Everything proceeded as is written in Alagaesia. Nasuada becomes queen, Firnen hatches for Arya, and Saphira and Eragon leave Alagaesia to never return. Nothing changes. It as if the event never took place. But it did.

The turtles returned to their typical lives of battling the Kraang and Shredder. Donnie crafts a special pedestal for the amethyst and commonly uses it to speak with Glaedr. Raph practices the few 'magic words' he knows, oftentimes using them to ambush Mikey with stones, water-balls, fireballs, and all types of ammo. Mikey remains virtually unchanged, except for repeatedly attempting to breathe fire. Leo as well stays unchanged, remaining the same Space Heroes-obsessed turtle we all know and love.

This tale has come to a close, but who knows, with turtles and dragons, anything can happen. ;)

**I finally finished the story! Woot! If I run out of ideas at some point (unlikely), I might come back and add on to the story, but for now, it remains a dismal eleven chapters. **


End file.
